greekandromangodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon Poseidon is a cranky old man and adores stirring up trouble. If he feels angry he simply takes his four forked trident and slams it down on the ground causing an earthquake. Depending how hard he slams the trident down the earthquake is even stronger. Most of the time Poseidon is angry and in a bad mood so that is why there are many earthquakes around the world every day. His mate is Amphitrite a sea nymph as well as an ancient sea-goddess. He was also the father of many heroes such as Orion and Theseus. Both were famed by heroic deeds. Orion was famed because he was an extremely skilled in hunter on the island of Chios for ridding the island of wild beasts. His was such a skilled hunter that he was invited to hunt with Artemis. His other son Theseus was famed with killing the Minotaur of Crete. He traveled into the Labyrinth, an impossible maze from which no one had ever returned from. He received help from Ariadne the King’s daughter. She gave him a ball of string from which he could retrace his steps. He slew the Minotaur with the sword of Aegeus, the King of Athens. Minotaur Minos was competing with his brothers to see who should be the king of Crete. Minos was desperate to become king so he prayed to Poseidon to send him a bull to support him. He was supposed to kill the bull to show honor to Poseidon but he decided to disobey his order and keep it for its beauty. He thought that Poseidon would not care as long as he scarified a bull he would please Poseidon. But to punish him he made Minos’s wife Pasiphae fall deeply in love with the Cretan Bull. Pasiphae made Daedalus make a hollow wooden cow to mate with the Cretan Bull. The result was the Minotaur and Pasiphae raised him during his infancy but he soon grew up to be monstrous. He was half human, half bull so he didn’t have any food to eat so he feasted off humans. So Minos had Daedalus make a labyrinth to cage the mighty beast. The labyrinth was supposed to be impossible to go into and come back. But Theseus was the only one to go into the maze, slay the Minotaur and come back out alive. But, he only was able to slay the Minotaur with the help from Minos’s daughter. Wifes and Children His consort was Amphitrite, a nymph and ancient sea-goddess, daughter of Nereus and Doris.Poseidon was the father of many heroes. He is thought to have fathered the famed Theseus.A mortal woman named Tyro was married to Cretheus but loved Enipeus, a river god. She pursued Enipeus, who refused her advances. One day, Poseidon, filled with lust for Tyro, disguised himself as Enipeus, and from their union were born the heroes Pelias and Neleus, twin boys. Poseidon also had an affair with Alope, his granddaughter through Cercyon, his son and King of Eleusis, begetting the Attic hero Hippothoon. Cercyon had his daughter buried alive but Poseidon turned her into the spring, Alope, near Eleusis.Poseidon rescued Amymone from a lecherous satyr and then fathered a child, Nauplius, by her.After having raped Caeneus, Poseidon fulfilled her request and changed her into a male warrior.Not all of Poseidon's children were human. In an archaic myth, Poseidon once pursued Demeter. She spurned his advances, turning herself into a mare so that she could hide in a herd of horses; he saw through the deception and became a stallion and captured her. Their child was a horse, Arion, which was capable of human speech. Poseidon also had sexual intercourse with Medusa on the floor of a temple to Athena.21Medusa was then changed into a monster by Athena. When she was later beheaded by the hero Perseus, Chrysaor and Pegasus emerged from her neck. There is also Triton (the merman), Polyphemus (the cyclops) and, finally, Alebion and Bergion and Otos and Ephialtae.